Puppy Training
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Tumblr Prompt. Red Swan Queen: Regina is training Henry's puppy and decides to test the training methods on her girlfriends.


Ruby was the one who put the idea of getting a dog in Henry's head. Emma still thinks Ruby only put this idea in his head so she would have someone else to go running in the woods with her. As most things in the house, everyone helps for a few minutes before they give up and Regina is left to do all the work.

"I got the book. Also apparently me buying this book makes people think I'm preggers. So thanks Reggie." Ruby handed her the book 'Top Five Puppy Training Tips.'.

"It as your idea to get a dog. You have to train it." Regina rolled her eyes watching Ruby just flop on the couch yawning.

"I have no time to; unlike you Reggie I have a job." Ruby pointed out not seeing the glare Regina sent her way.

Regina decided to leave the room before a fight happened and a certain werewolf was sleeping on the couch all alone for a month. She ended up finding Emma in the study going over paper work.

"Ruby bought the puppy training book, so you need to pick the dog up tomorrow, while Henry is in school so we can surprise him." Regina sat down across from Emma at the desk.

"If I have time. I think it'll be best if you do it Babe. I mean it's not like you have something to keep you busy." Emma shrugged which only pissed off Regina more.

"Fine, I'll do everything with this fucking dog."

…

Regina picked the dog up, and then while the puppy was locked in its crate which was waiting in Henry's room, she picked the boy up from school, brought him back home where her girlfriends just happened to be now so they could take some credit for the dog.

That was three weeks ago. Not a single one of them has tried to train the fucking dog. She was down eight shoes, the couch has been peed on so much she refuses to even sit on it. (She still makes Emma and Ruby sleep on it when they're bad)

So like everything, if Regina wanted it done she was going to have to do it herself. So she was not only going to train that damn dog, but her two girlfriends. So she decided to sit down and read 'Top Five Puppy Training Tips'.

1. Socializing

Socializing is just what it sounds like - getting your puppy out and about to experience new people, places, and situations. Puppies that are well socialized tend to become more well-adjusted adults. Many of the most common behavior problems we see in dogs, such as aggression, fear, and excessive barking, can stem from a lack of proper early socialization.

She was the one who brought the dog to dog parks, not Ruby, even though the younger woman would most likely get the most enjoyment out of being surrounded by dogs.

"What is this family fun day thing?" Emma asked looking at the flyer in her hand, not hearing of anything like this before.

"Its this event for families in the park, games and all that kinds of stuff for children. The last thing I did before being kicked out of office was set that up." Regina pointed out looking at the woman.

"That seems like a lot of work…" Ruby did like people but she dealt with them all day and when she was off work she would rather spend her time at home with her family.

"How is that any work?" Regina asked. "You go to the park. That is the most work you have to do." Regina didn't understand why those two were so lazy at times.

"Because we have talk to people and deal with the looks and all that stuff. Plus over half the town has been in a mob to kill both of us." Ruby pointed out and crossed her arms, letting Regina know she was not moving from her spot.

"We're going. We'll take the dog." Regina rolled her eyes before going to get the puppy and making sure it did pee anywhere again.

2. Bite Inhibition

Bite inhibition is an important part of puppy training. It involves teaching your puppy to use his teeth gently. Begin teaching him bite inhibition by allowing him to use his mouth when you are playing with him, but end play if he uses his teeth too hard. Once your puppy learns that the fun stops when he bites too hard, you should begin to see him using his mouth much more gently.

Regina knew that her girlfriends actually did have a fun time at the park, despite the fact they kept denying it. They spent the entire time playing with Henry and the puppy while she took pictures between joining in. That night after Henry was fast asleep, mostly due to wearing himself out playing and running around, the three women were in bed, while Regina went to get a shower she could hear fighting and cut her shower as short as she could.

"What is going on that you need to make so much noise you'll wake Henry?" Regina asked just in time to see Ruby take her mouth off Emma leaving teeth marks on the blonde's arm.

"Dexter is on but Ruby kept changing the channel." Emma glared at the brunette. "Then she bit me!"

"You wouldn't give me the remote!" The young girl pointed out.

"Biting? Really Ruby you need to bite people now?" Regina rolled her eyes. "I have a few episodes of Days to catch up on. That's what we're watching. If you want to bite people Ruby, feel free to sleep on the couch." Sure no one complained about the odd bit during sex but from the looks of the teeth marks on Emma arm Ruby almost drew blood.

Ruby mumbled something under her breath, a habit that really pissed Regina off but she lets it go and feels the brunette shift over in the bed to allow you to lie down with them. Regina knew that the wolf was always a part of Ruby but she didn't want to explain to Henry why Emma needed a bandage on her arm because Ruby has a problem with sharing the remote.

Regina felt Ruby shift and started to kiss her shoulder, Regina closed her eyes and felt Ruby's teeth enter the kiss. She knew that wolfstime was only a day away and honestly she didn't mind the odd love bite now and then, but it was times like this when Ruby lost a bit of control now and then. When she felt the bite grow harder she pushed Ruby off her.

"You're on the couch." Regina lightly shoved her up on the bed, and scooted herself closer to Emma who remained silent the entire time, checking her wound.

3. Confinement

A puppy shouldn't be kept in his crate for more than a few hours at a time. Even when you are home to supervise him, however, he shouldn't have the run of the house right away. There are too many things in a house for a puppy to chew on or hide under. Confining him to a kitchen or another small room with a door or baby gate can go a long way in preventing your puppy from developing bad habits. Remember, a puppy who gets the opportunity to do something he finds enjoyable - gnawing on your furniture, for instance - is more likely to repeat the behavior. Confinement keeps him from getting these opportunities.

Regina had a special section of the basement set aside for the puppy. Ruby thought this was mean because the only objects in the special section were, dog toys, a food and water dish, a bed and a pee pad. Regina didn't see why it was such a horrible spot; it was big enough for the dog to spaz out and run around but apparently if it didn't have something to ruin it wasn't a good spot.

Regina just figured the reason Ruby was being so…bitchy about locking the dog up in the basement was behind the werewolf herself was banished to the couch for at least the week. It wasn't the first or longest time the brunette spent on the couch but it was the first time during wolfstime she would spend on the couch.

Emma on the other hand was enjoying not having an elbow digging into her stomach even if she did miss the way Ruby kept her front warm. "Why did we agree to get a dog anyways? I feel like Henry taking care of it was part of the agreement." Emma asked as she was at the kitchen table with Regina, working on her bowl of cereal.

"The plan was everyone was going to take care of the dog, so far it's just me. All Ruby does is bitch about how sad the dog is and how I'm too hard on it. Henry plays with it but that's it. You do absolutely nothing." Regina pointed out taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can I please sleep in the guest bedroom at least?" Ruby asked walking in the kitchen looking a mess as she tried and failed to rub a kink out of her neck.

"Nope. You've been warned about biting too hard." Regina handed her a cup of coffee already made.

"I didn't even know I was…where did you get this idea from anyways?" Ruby pouted accepting the coffee gratefully.

"The book you bought for training the puppy." Regina admitted.

"You're using dog training tips on me? Do you get how insulting that is?" Ruby glared before storming off. Emma just sat there, spoon in mouth not sure where she should stand on this so decided she should stay sitting and neutral.

"You're not training me with a dog book right?" Emma decided to ask testing the waters of Regina's mood.

"Why would you think that dear?"

4. Basic Obedience/5. Positive Reinforcement

Puppies respond well to positive reinforcement methods of training, rather than punishment. It's easy to get your puppy to repeat the behaviors you like by rewarding him with praise, treats, and games. By ignoring or redirecting your puppy when he misbehaves and rewarding the good behaviors, your puppy will soon be offering good behavior./ Puppies are able to start working on basic obedience as soon as you bring them home. Use positive reinforcement to start working on basic dog training commands, and soon your puppy will be able to sit, lie down, and come on command. These basic commands will go a long way in helping your puppy grow into a well-behaved adult dog.

Regina had just finished cooking dinner and noticed the trash was now full. Now she could easily take the trash out herself but Ruby had another three days left to her three weeks on the couch. "Ruby! Come here."

The youngest member of their three way love scuffed her feet into the kitchen and looked up at Regina, she did look like a puppy that's been beaten multiple times, she really hated sleeping on the couch. "Yeah?"

"Take the trash out for me will you? I still need to finish the pie." Regina asked giving her a sweet smile. The brunette with the bags under her eyes and her pale dry skin just sighed and nodded doing as she was told. When she came back Regina smiled and gave her soft kiss. "Maybe tonight you can come back to bed. If you're good." After they all ate diner Regina asked Emma if she could help with the dishes, Ruby said she would, but Regina told her to help Henry with his homework instead. Emma shrugged and helped out like she was asked to. Regina couldn't help but feel like she should write a thank you letter to the writer of that dog training book, or publish her own book about training girlfriends.

Emma usually only ever does the dishes when she was in trouble and was trying to get out of it.

"Thanks for helping me with them Emma." Regina leaned in and doubled checked to make sure Henry wasn't paying attention to them. "Tonight if Ruby agrees we can try that thing you've been dying to try." Emma paled a bit, Regina figured her blood had somewhere else to be aside from her face.

"If we do **that** every time I do the dishes, I'll do them every night." Emma admitted. Regina just smiled and kissed her check before exiting the kitchen and double checking to make sure Ruby knew what she was doing with Henry's homework.


End file.
